


Last Night

by W33hawken



Series: Danganronpa stories [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Humor, Kissing, Multi, Post Game, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-08 03:05:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17378399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W33hawken/pseuds/W33hawken
Summary: Shuichi has zero idea what happened the previous evening on the morning after his birthday. All he really remembers is being offered a drink. Next thing he knows, he wakes up to what only be described as a dream.(Takes place post NDRV3)





	1. How much did I have to drink?

Shuichi woke up slowly, headache relentlessly pounding at him already. His eyes yearned for him keep them closed, and his body urged him to stay put. He felt inclined to listen, but his curiosity of the current time was growing stronger by the second. After around a minute of fighting, he fully opened his eyes. The first thing he noticed, was his lack of shirt. His blanket had been uncharacteristically warm when he'd woken up, and it was stranger still how the warmth didn't give away to cold when he became conscious of his barren chest. His questioned was answered though, when he turned to the left.  
  
Kaede Akamatsu, long time best friend and crush of his, lay breathing softly beside him, smile on her face, a light pink dusting her cheeks. At first, likely due to his grogginess and massive pain throbbing through his skull, Shuichi didn't recognize this as strange. He had a small list of trustworthy individuals, and Kaede was definitely #2, right behind his uncle, who happened to be away at the moment for work.

So, as he didn't sense any danger, he didn't think much of it. Her bright blonde hair, optimistic attitude, shining violet eyes, and adorably stubborn nature had captured his heart long ago, and he trusted her with his life on more than one occasion, even letting her help on a case catching a certain supreme leader not too long ago.  
  
However, that changed exceptionally quickly, as he begun to register that she wasn't actually wearing anything.  
  
THAT got his attention. He felt heat rise to his cheeks in an instant, and the only reason he didn't jump out of bed instantly was due to his headache subduing him. Her breath was warm on his arm, her face's usual adorableness amplified by her sleeping form.  
  
Shuichi begun to panic, he had no recollection of the previous night. He felt his phone from under his pillow, and checked the time.  
  
10:30AM, September 8th, 201X.  
  
His birthday had been yesterday. He remembered Kaito and Rantaro handing him a drink, saying he's earned it, but he doesn't remember anything after that. Well, that explained the splitting headache, that was due to alcohol. Kaede's breath smelled vaguely of mint, so it's safe to assume she had gum before falling asleep. Shuichi could've sworn he begun to sweat, as he looked under his blanket.  
  
Besides a dark form laying on his legs that he couldn't see properly, he was in boxers. He let go of a breath he didn't know he was holding, slumping down in his bed. He had no idea what he'd do if he was naked as well, next to Kaede no less. He let his other arm hang loosely around the sleeping form to his right, sighing in relief. He looked at the sleeping form of Kaede to his left once more, and couldn't shake off the smile and burning blush on his face.

She really was cute, no matter what. He wrapped his hand around hers and begun to drift back off to sleep, hopefully the headache would alleviate itself. Maybe sleeping towards her would help, he could concentrate on her breathing rather than the pain, and he was used to sleeping on his left anyways. Left. Kaede was on his left. He knew that. But something felt off. If she was on his left, then he shouldn't feel something warm on his right. That didn't make much sense, not unless...  
  
WAIT.  
  
Shuichi jerked awake, head whipping to the right so fast he almost lost consciousness, and had to shut his eyes to reorient himself. When he opened them again, although there's no way this is a dream, he begun to believe it so. There's no way it could've been, that much was obvious, the pain in his head was all too real. But then, what else could explain that the Ultimate Maid, Kirumi Tojo, laying on his other side? Her face had a small smile on it, as she gently held his arm in her sleep.

Just as his blush subsided, it came back full force, and he was at a loss. Kirumi was an exceptionally talented woman in general, fulfilling every request handed to her (in reasonable boundaries of course) with precision and grace. Her eyes always shined brightest when she did a job well done, and her altruistic attitude coupled with her stunning beauty and elegance was not lost on him. Had he felt he was worthy (or had he more confidence), he might have tried inviting her on a date. She did at least have a top on, although there was nothing covering her underneath.  
  
Shuichi had no idea how much longer he could last between 2 of the best people in his life, softly breathing and holding him. He pulled his arm gently away from Kirumi, and quickly placed his body pillow in place of his appendage. She didn't seem to notice, thankfully. He let go of Kaede's hand, and she seemed to pout in her sleep, causing Shuichi's heart to skip a beat. He put his hand back out of curiosity, and she unconsciously gripped it again, the warm smile returning on her face. He had to cover his mouth to keep from making noise, but his heart was about to jump out of his chest at the sight. Moving his attention elsewhere to keep from yelping, he attempted to pick up his legs, but they didn't move.  
  
He begun to panic again. Did he lose circulation in his legs? Did something happen? Is that why Kirumi and Kaede were here, and they fell asleep nursing him back to health??? But then, he remembered when he checked to see if he was wearing anything. He... he DID see something, now that he remembered it. If the pattern continued, he had a feeling someone else was there, and he once again failed to notice. He put the flashlight on his phone, and cautiously looked under his blanket. With bated breath, he looked under the blanket, and saw...  
  
Kokichi Ouma, staring back at him with his signature wicked grin, although he sensed no malice out of it. He was also naked. Huh. Imagine that.  
  
WAIT WAIT WAIT  
  
That did it for Shuichi, he sprung up from the bed and landed on the right side of the floor, somehow jumping so high he completely avoided Kirumi, and landed on his ass, lucky for him he had a carpeted floor. He saw Kokichi slither from under the covers, like a predator, and disappear under the dark abyss of his bed. After 30 seconds, he crawled back out, fully clothed in his usual supreme leader attire.  
  
"Happy birthday, Shumai~" he said in a sing song voice, and in one swift motion made his way to the edge of the room and jumped out the window he didn't remember opening. Shuichi ran to the window, worried about his friend, but he was surprised to see him saluting at him in a comical fashion, 4 of his organization personnel carrying him out his backyard and over to the parking lot, where he hopped off and sat shotgun, his members revving up the car. Soon enough, they pulled out, and he was gone.  
  
Shuichi needed to wash his face after that, so he headed into his bathroom. He opened it up to see Ryoma, sleeping in his bathtub, a pillow supporting his head and a beer in his hand. Shuichi decided that can be addressed later, and begun to wash his face. After freshening up, he walked out into the hallway and into the living room. On his futon, his best friend Kaito was snoring loudly, empty bottles randomly placed on the floor, snuggled up to an uncharacteristically calm Maki. On his other couch, his other best friend Miu Iruma was snoring just as loud, holding close K1-B0, who fell asleep between her bossum.  
  
He walked to the kitchen. Shirogane wore a gray hoodie and had her hair in a ponytail, tongue sticking out in concentration, typing away at her laptop. Rantaro was sitting next to her, coffee in hand, and held a tired but content expression. He perked up when he saw him.  
"Hey, is that the birthday boy? Enjoyed your evening, I'd assume? You did head to your room with 2 lovely ladies after all~" he joked, smile forming on his face. Shirogane didn't seem to notice his presence.  
  
"M-maybe? I don't remember much last night. Can you uh... well, if you don't mind, can you tell me what happened?" Shuichi said, hesitation clear in his voice. If he doesn't remember, he could have potentially did something stupid without realizing and ruin one of his hard earned relationship with somebody. He didn't like it when he didn't have a handle on the situation. When the killing game turned out to be a simulation, he was devastated and relieved all at once.

He was upset that all the heartache and sacrafice truly was for amusement, but he was so relieved that the video's Shirogane had shown them of their supposed "real selves" was falsified and that everyone was alive that he ended up not caring. Kaede had been waiting for him the whole time, the doctor's at future foundation had said, cheering at his accomplishments and crying at his seemingly certain death when Shirogane revealed her ultimate punishment. Really, they had all been waiting for him, but she never left his side once. He'd flush at the thought at more than once if he were being honest, but really he's just glad everyone, at least physically, was fine. That had been little over a year and a half ago.  
  
"Ah don't make that face, bud. You were great out there, way more confident. Kaito was keeping an eye out for you the whole way, seeing as it was your first time drinking like that. Don't worry, you didn't do anything stupid". Rantaro gave him a reassuring look as he begun to sit down.  
  
"Hey, I'm gonna use the bathroom, ok? Wait for me and I'll let you know in a bit" Rantaro got up slowly, patting Shirogane's head before he walked to the bathroom. Shuichi only had one question on his mind:  
  
What the hell happened last night?  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (OCTOBER 4TH, 2019 NOTES)
> 
> Can you tell this is my first ever fic? Really different style of progression when you take this one and all my other one's and compare. But, it still has a special place in my heart, so I'll still keep it up as a reminder of my old way of thinking.


	2. Can you pull me back, I'm bad at coping.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi reflects on what led him to this moment.

After a grabbing some water and swallowing some pills for his pain, Shuichi's mind began to wander while he waited for Rantaro's arrival. His eyes fell on Shirogane, who Shuichi had to assume on at this point was ignoring him intentionally. He didn't blame her, really. Shuichi had been very angry when he first emerged from surviving the killing game. All that suffering, pain, tears, investigations, accusations, sacrifices, they all were for some audience entertainment. And she LOVED it. She loved watching them fall into despair after despair, she admitted it herself in their last class trial. Shuichi was never one to get truly angry, but when he saw Shirogane again after she was the last to awaken, he snapped.  
  
Kaede had attempted to hold him back, but he wasn't having it. She killed her. She killed Rantaro. She killed Kirumi. The situation they were in had made Kokichi trick Gonta in strangling Miu. She killed Gonta and his AI. She drove Kokichi to kill himself in an attempt to end the game. She would've killed Kaito if he hadn't died mid-execution. Kiibo was forced to self destruct. Hell, as much as he didn't really have a relationship with Korekiyo, she had pretty much killed him twice. None were swift. All were dragged out. No mercy was shown. All for the sake of an obsession. And her own death was instant. She couldn't even have felt it, the boulder crushed her in less than a second. It wasn't fair. Shuichi felt that was unforgivable.  
  
He had yelled, and yelled, and cursed, and yelled. Shirogane was apologizing over and over, but he didn't want her apology then. He wanted to hurt her. She hurt him, hurt THEM, and she was barely hurt herself. He was eventually dragged away by Kaito and Maki. He knew deep down that Shirogane was hurting too, a hurt he wouldn't be able to understand. But at that moment, that didn't matter. He could only see red.  
  
And then all he saw was pink.  
  
Kaede had held him in a hug, his head resting on her chest. It was warm. Her voice, whispering reassurances along with sweet nothings, made him melt. She smelled so, so nice. In that moment, Shuichi forgot. Forgot the killing game. Forgot the suffering. Forgot the blaming. The executions. The twisted public. Shirogane. All he could focus on was her. He felt himself go limp afterwards. She had said that she didn't want him to think anymore, he did enough of that. No more condemning to death, or fighting for his life. He didn't need to anymore. And she had said she wouldn't leave him again.  
  
Shuichi had decided then and there, if he didn't think so before, he did now. She was perfect. He could find no faults to be had. And he wanted her now more than ever. He would never lose her again. The rest came afterwards. A knowing look and a small smile from Maki and Himiko. A pat on the shoulder from Rantaro. A pat on the back from Ryoma. A reluctant handshake from Tenko. A mysterious look from Korekiyo. A tight squeeze from Angie. A REALLY tight squeeze from Gonta. A true, genuine smile from Kokichi. A fist bump from Kaito. A hug from Kirumi. A pat on the head from Miu. And a rather awkward handshake from Kiibo. They were all different, but they all had the same sentiment. They cared. They knew. And they were willing to forgive.  
  
Would Shuichi be able to do the same?  
  
Maybe.  
  
It would take time though. Lot's if need be. He didn't even wanna look at her right now. The thought of being in the same room with her again made him shudder. But Kaede told him that it was fine. That it would take time.  
  
And he believed.  
  
Now, she was sitting at in his house, in what was essentially pajamas. She had slept In his house. She had come to celebrate his birthday the previous day. And he was okay. He didn't yell when he saw her. He didn't feel angry, or pity. He didn't feel NOTHING either. No, the feeling was more like... acceptance? Tolerance? He had never felt that way before, and he didn't know what to describe it as. But he knew it wasn't hatred, or happiness, or indifference. He would look into this further later.  
  
After what seemed like hours, Rantaro came back, and took his position next to Shirogane. She perked up then, seemingly done with what she was doing, and gave him a toothy grin. He smiled back. She then seemed to notice Shuichi, and she unconsciously recoiled at the sight of him, expression turning fearful. Damn, now he felt bad. Rantaro sensed this, and took the opportunity to begin to speak. "Well Shuichi, I wasn't there for EVERYTHING, as you know, so whatever happened in your room, you're gonna have to ask Kaede or Kirumi to find out" Rantaro said, beginning to prop his feet up on the table. He didn't mention Kokichi. His window was open. Did that mean Kokichi snuck in afterwards? He didn't doubt it, that would be something the mischievous leader would do, but how? He didn't catch a ladder when he checked out the window, and there was at least 10 feet between the room and the ground. He kept note of this as Rantaro began again. The events of last night started to become clear in Shuichi's mind as he spoke.

  
\-------

  
**YESTERDAY, 6:00PM**  
  
"Ah, Shuichi! Happy birthday!" Rantaro said, with a smile on his face. He, along with Shirogane, were the first to arrive, about 30 minutes early. After greeting Rantaro, he tried his best to muster a smile at her, and the fact that he had to try instead of it being involuntary signaled to him that although he didn't recoil upon sight of her, he didn't completely accept her either. Shuichi had just finished preparing the backyard and table outside, in case there were a few visitors, but judging by how many drinks Rantaro had bought with him, he could make an inference and assume more than just 5 people would show up.

He already had received text from Angie and Gonta, saying that they couldn't make it but to have a good birthday nonetheless, and he hadn't heard from Korekiyo since they left Team Danganronpa headquarters. That being the case, it would seem everyone else is coming too.  
  
Including Kaede.  
  
Shuichi hadn't seen her in a month, last time they talked she had mentioned a busy schedule, but it was understandable. She was beginning to become world renown after all, and more people from outside Japan flew in to listen to her performances. He had been busy too, with DICE really kicking up in activity, swiping valuables left and right and vandalizing entire areas seemingly overnight. He knew Kokichi was their leader at this point, and the purple haired boy must've known that too, leaving little mocking messages in some of the graffiti. He was starting to believe he really did have over 10,000 members.  
  
The basement door opened up, and out came his roommate, Miu Iruma. She was barely wearing anything that could be considered acceptable per usual, but at least she decided to wear pants. After receiving winning prize money from the game, Shuichi had bought himself a house, and took his uncle and wife with him from their old apartment. It was rather large, with 3 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, and a basement. Miu had insisted that they'd room together, as she didn't really have anywhere to go herself, and Shuichi's uncle didn't mind at all, it was his house. He wanted someone to be able to talk to about the experience he had, someone who understood, but he knew Kaede had a family who was worried about her, and Maki and Himiko lived with Kaito and Tenko respectively.  
  
Where Miu went, however, Kiibo went too. He and Miu shared downstairs, and Kiibo was very obviously smitten by her. He still had insecurities however, and Shuichi had told him that by this point if he didn't consider himself human, there was going to be a problem. That seemed to clear things for Kiibo, and he slowly but surely accepted himself. Of course, he'd still have to fend off the endless "robophobic" comments from Kokichi, but while in poor taste, they were jokes nonetheless.  
  
"Hairy Avocado! Plain Jane! Fuck, it's been like what, 3 months? How have you been?" Miu questioned as she walked over and gave Rantaro and Shirogane each a snack on the ass, eliciting a yelp from the blue-haired teen. They begun to speak like old friends as Shuichi took Rantaro's bags from him and stuffed whatever drinks he bought in the cooler. Kiibo came up eventually and greeted them both, still using formalities and last names despite their insistence that it was unnecessary. Shuichi couldn't help but smile at the sight. They were alive. They were fine. It was over. He lived. He turns 18 today.  
  
But he still felt apprehensive. Like if he got too comfortable, too happy, let his guard down, it would all fall apart. He would fall into despair again, just like everytime something seemed to be going his way in the killing game. There was always hope, just a tiny bit, but would always be crushed and swallowed up by the deep abyss of true despair. It started to become hard to breathe. His phone buzzed. He checked the message.  
  
**Kaede: Hey Shuichi! I finished getting ready, will be over in a bit. I'm with Kaito and Maki, they offered me a ride. See you soon!**  
  
And suddenly, he could breathe easy again. Shuichi had no idea how she could just make the pain go away like that. Just like that. Without any effort at all, she reached into suffocating darkness and pulled him out without fail. Like it was nothing.  
  
Shuichi found himself longing for that feeling, for her, more and more everyday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It really be like that sometimes.


	3. Where have you been?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi interacts with his friends.

**7:00PM:**  
  
The Next to Arrive were Tenko and Himiko. When Shuichi asked where their car was, Himiko stated that she didn't need one, and that Tenko carried the ultimate magician on her back from their house to his. He didn't see this as strange, chalking it up to usual Tenko behavior. It wasn't until after they left, that Shuichi had realized this meant she ran 5 miles while carrying Himiko, presumably without stopping if the mage was telling the truth. While that is very impressive, if they needed a ride they could've asked Miu to pick them up.  
  
When the killings first began, Shuichi didn't know how to interact with Himiko. Well, he didn't really know how to interact with anyone that well, but her especially. Her constant talk of things like mp and "needing to charge" put him off, and it was hard to ask her questions about investigations when she didn't really know what was going on half the time. If he were being honest, it was probably pure luck no one picked her off.  
  
The red-haired teen's profession was founded on tricks, illusions and elaborate set ups. They were, in a sense, all lies. Shuichi's profession only accepted and dealt in the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth. Really, they shouldn't even be able to have a conversation, There wasn't really a middle ground to speak of. But when you go through something like that from beginning to end with somebody, you can't help but grow fond and attached to them. Which is why, despite the fact that they live in entirely different worlds, they still enjoyed just being in each other's company.  
  
"Nyeh, Shuichi, is this your card?" Himiko asked, pulling out a red 3 of diamonds. "Yes, that's exactly right. How do you do that?" Shuichi asked. He already knew how the trick worked, but admittedly only because he searched it up online. But there was no doubt she was worthy of the title ultimate. Her hands expertly weaved the cards in all sorts of directions when she shuffled, and in the flurry of movement there was no way he'd be able to see her slight hand movements with how fast she was going.

Seeing Himiko show excitement and be able to be in her element put a smile that was all too real on his own face. "It's maaaagic Shuichi, I cast a spell to read your mind", she stated, with a wave of her right hand. "Oh, is that so? What am I thinking of right now?" Shuichi questioned, half curiously and half to humor her. She lifted her hat up into the air, and looked like she was concentrating as it landed back on her head. "Nyeh, you are troubled about your situation. You don't want to be too comfortable, because you're afraid you'll lose what you have" she said.  
  
"Ugh, am I really that obvious?"  
  
"Yes. Stop worrying about it so much. We won, remember?"  
  
"Yeah, but what if we didn't?"  
  
"But we did. No use thinking like that. Now I shall cast a spell to make you stop, this topic is draining my mana" she said, and with a wave of her hands she cast what he'd assume would be the spell she was referring to. She then yawned, and walked over to his couch, curling up on it's side. And just like that, she fell asleep. Shuichi wanted to question this. He really did. But it was no use trying to make sense of it. It was her way of making him feel better, and he appreciated it.

So Instead, he let his mind wander. 'Am I really the only one who dwells on this?' Shuichi thought to himself as he walked to his backyard. There, Tenko was speaking to Miu, and Rantaro was engaged in a topic with Kiibo. Shirogane was on her phone.

  
"Shuichi! Where's Himiko?" Tenko asked, rushing towards him and leaving Miu mid-sentence. "Hey, I wasn't done talking bitch!" Miu screamed at her, though she made no effort to pursue her as she just pulled out her own phone instead. "She fell asleep inside, I guess all those tricks she wanted to show me really drained her" he said. Tenko gave him a look, as if deciding whether or not to throw him, and Shuichi unconsciously went to tug at the brim of his hat.

Talking to Tenko usually made him nervous, but remembered he had left it in his room. "Ah, ok. You had better thank her for gracing you with her magic skills, a male like you isn't worthy to bear witness to her amazing powers!" she exclaimed with a proud smile. Shuichi nodded, as Tenko walked past him. He walked over to where Rantaro and Kiibo were, and sat down.  
  
They were talking about Rantaro's siblings, and how he had to break open a door after one of them "accidentally" locked the youngest one in the basement. After he had finished the story, they began to talk about miscellaneous things, like how they've been doing since they last seen each other. Rantaro had found 10 of his 12 sisters, and had some Intel that the next one was off in New York, which he booked a flight to depart in 4 days. Shuichi was aware that Kiibo was working on a project with Miu, but when asked said he was sworn to secrecy, the inventor claiming it would "blow their tits off" when it was unveiled.

Shuichi talked about his recent case that wasn't about DICE, a hit and run in front of a local pub. The perpetrator had crashed into several lamp post and wounded 3 before making his escape. Shuichi had to take up the tire marks with an expert mechanic and found the car had been a rare older model, and from there it was easy to pinpoint the suspect out of the 7 people who owned it, mostly due to the fact that the suspect was the only one who was under 60.  
  
His friends seemed rather impressed, congratulating him and praising him. Shuichi had to admit, he did feel proud of himself. Working with his uncle, he's been solving cases left and right, gaining more attention and respect in the world of criminal justice. Maybe one day, he'll live up to the previous ultimate's legacy for real, although he highly doubted it. Just then, he heard the doorbell ring. "I shall get the door!" Kiibo said, heading inside, Shuichi following behind.  
  
When he walked inside, Tenko came from one of his spare rooms. "Shuichi, Himiko will be using one of your beds for now, I hope you don't mind" Tenko asked him. Well, her tone of voice suggested it was more of an order than a request, but he didn't mind. He nodded at her, and she smiled, going back into the spare room he had.  
  
Kiibo opened the door, and Kaito came bursting in. "Shuichi! Happy birthday to the smartest sidekick there ever was!" He said, giving Shuichi a tight squeeze before heading into the kitchen. "Th-thanks Kaito" Shuichi begun to contemplate if he had a crushed a lung, but had no time as Kokichi came barreling in right afterwards.  
"Wow Kiibo, you say you don't want to be treated like a robot, but isn't being a doorman a task they'd relegate to the poor and non-human?" He said with a smirk.  
  
"H-hey, no it's not! It's simply a kind gesture, Shuichi shouldn't have to be opening the door on his day of birth if I can do it!" Kiibo practically yelled. He began to walk rather defeatedly back to the backyard.  
  
"Yeah yeah, more importantly, happy birthday my beloved Saihara!" Kokichi shot him a wide smile and handed him a present, a smile Shuichi returned as best as he could as he accepted it. It was a picture of the empire state building, with Shuichi's likeness in the front. They lived in Japan.  
  
Shuichi sighed loudly before stuffing the picture in his pocket. "A better gift would be one week where I don't see you in the headlines" he told him.  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about"  
  
"Sure you don't" Shuichi said, already getting tired of trying to wrap his head around Kokichi's actions. "How'd you get here anyways?" he asked, not expecting a straight answer. Sure enough, Kokichi replied with "I had a helicopter come pick me up from my meeting with the prime minister of Japan" he said with a grin that would put clowns to shame. Kaito came back from his jacket away, and gave Kokichi a cold stare.

"What ACTUALLY happened was he called me and told me to pick him up in some way off-course street, then he got on his knees and begged me to take him, and when I said no threatened to sick his gang on me" he said, pinching the bridge of his nose. Kokichi, grin not faltering, agreed. "Yep, Momonta-chan was being very uncooperative, so all he needed was teeeeny bit of motivation. Luckily, Piano freak was on my side, seems she has her uses after all" Kokichi said without missing a beat.  
  
Shuichi remembered that Kaede told him she would be coming with Kaito and Maki, but he didn't see either of the girls anywhere. "By the way Shuichi, I bought alot of stuff for us to munch and drink! It's in the car, I'll go get it in a bit" Kaito said, patting him on the back. Shuichi had to ask. "Kaito, where's Maki?" A simple question, really.  
  
"Oh, Maki-roll's at the-"  
  
The door swung open, Maki carrying about 30 bags in total. They looked immensely heavy, even for her. She wordlessly walked into the kitchen and set them down, the outlines of them clearly visible on her palms. She shot Kaito a death glare. He begun to sweat profusely. "Happy birthday Shuichi" she said in a tone that to outsiders would appear to be out of malice, but was filled with nothing but fondness towards the detective.  
  
Kaito sped walk to the back door and entered outside, Maki following behind at a slower pace. "Oooh, she totally gonna kill him this time! I'm gonna go see Kaito get choked out, Maybe we'll make a new club! We can call it the 'I got choked out by the ultimate assassin and lived' club! I'll talk to you later Shuichi!" And with that, Kokichi scurried out the room to follow.

That boy was a mystery wrapped in an enigma to him, even after all this time. Why does he keep taunting him with every crime scene? Is it because he knows he isn't going to out him to the police? Whatever the reason, he should go talk to him about it later, rather than communicate through whatever riddle he wants him to solve.  
  
Just then, a knock on the door came. He went to open it, and to his surprise, it was Kaede, minus her backpack. Without thinking, he moved in to hug her, one she returned in full. They stayed like that for a while, enjoying each other's company. She was as soft as he remembered, and she smelled of lavender. Her warmth, the one he'd been longing for, returned to him. He buried his face further into her shoulder, eliciting a giggle from the girl. Eventually, albeit reluctantly, they pulled apart. He looked into her eyes, and would've most likely gotten lost again had she not spoken up.  
  
"Happy birthday, Shuichi. It's good to see you again."  
  
"Good to see you too, Kaede. I'm glad you could make it. I hope that your latest concert went well."  
  
"It was great. A fan walked up to me and thanked me, saying I changed her life. I'm glad I can affect everyone's life in such a positive way, it's always been my dream. And of course I'd make time for you! I wouldn't miss this for the world."  
  
It wasn't a grand exchange, but it filled Shuichi's heart with bliss either way. He let her inside, and they walked to the back door that led to where everyone else was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer than the other 2, but I had a lot to put down this time.


	4. I need to speak to you, is that alright?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi takes a drink, then another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 700+ hits and 30+ Kudos? You guys are too kind. As thanks, although it took me a while, here is chapter 4. Enjoy!

8:00PM  
  
"C'mon Shuichi, one drink isn't gonna hurt bud. I promise" Kaito said, handing him a bottle. It was unnatural in every sense of the word. The color was red. The smell was abhorrent. There was no way Shuichi was gonna try this. "I'm nost sure Kaito, it doesn't look all that appealing. It's not even a natural color" he argued back. The drink was ice cold in his hands, and he swore he could see mocking eyes amidst the bubbles lurking on the sides, daring him to drink.  
  
"It's not gonna bite, trust me, if It did I wouldn't have a tounge by now" Rantaro spoke up from Kaito's left, taking another drink himself. Maki didn't say anything, but she had her own as well. He looked around, and now that he's taken the time to do so, everyone but Shirogane and Kiibo had one in their hands. Even Tenko, who he had assumed wouldn't touch one, shared one with the now awake Himiko. Kaede had gone to the bathroom, so he didn't know for sure, but he can assume so.  
  
"C'mon bro, you've earned it. You were the hero after all!"  
  
"You know this is peer pressure, right Kaito? As in, that's a negative thing?"  
  
"I'm not forcing him Maki-roll, I'm just encouraging him! It's important to try new things."  
  
"Yeah, but if he clearly doesn't want to, that's forcing. Why are you trying so hard? Do you want to die?"  
  
"No, it's encoura-"  
  
"I'll do it" Shuichi stated, cutting off Kaito to prevent an argument. Shuichi opened up the bottle, and a cool stream of air was let out. It didn't smell particularly bad at least. Tolerable. He gulped nervously. He tried his best not to show it, but the look of concern his assassin friend was giving him told him he was doing a shit job. Kaito however, was over the moon. "That's my sidekick! Don't worry. If you don't like it, you don't have to keep drinking it" he said. Shuichi nodded, and with that, took a sip. It tasted like strawberry soda, but with a heavy fizz and a alcoholic aftertaste. He would have to get used to the after taste portion, but admittedly, not bad. He took another sip to be sure it was actually decent. Sure enough, same result.  
  
"It's actually kind of good. I don't know what I was expecting, but I don't hate it" he explained, taking another sip. Kaito just gave him a big grin, gaining an eye-roll from Maki. It didn't take long to finish the first one. He then promptly grabbed another.  
  
"Shuichi, you sure you want to drink another? I mean, you can make your own decisions but if you haven't drank before I wouldn't call it a wise decision to go hard" warned Maki, glaring at Kaito. "It's fine Maki, he's my sidekick after all! The Luminary of the stars won't let anything get out of control!" Kaito confidently exclaimed. Suddenly, Maki's phone rang. "I have to take this. You better not do anything stupid or you won't wake up in the morning" she threatened, before swiftly standing up and entering the house. Kaito gave her a loving smile, before turning back to Shuichi.  
  
"It'll be fine, she should have more faith in me! Have I ever steered you wrong or made mistakes?"  
  
"Eh, well..."  
  
"C'mon, give me SOME credit! I'm not the idiot everyone seems to think I am you know?"  
  
\----------  
  
9:00PM  
  
"I'm such an idiot" Kaito grumbled as he stumbled towards Shuichi. He was far too drunk for this. Kaito had underestimated how much of a lightweight Shuichi could've been, he was drunk after 4 1/2 bottles while it took Kaito 5 to even feel something. As such, he downed some more, and now he couldn't even see his sandles correctly. Now under the threatening gaze of Maki and extensive reprimanding from Kaede, he was to watch him for the rest of the night.  
  
Shuichi felt ontop of the world. All his thoughts he had earlier clouding his mind had vanished, and he felt like he could say whatever he wanted and it wouldn't matter. Actually, it DIDN'T matter, who was gonna tell him otherwise? He was goddamn Shuichi Saihara, the ultimate detective! Successor to Kyoko Kirigiri, one of the greatest detectives who ever lived. With his newfound confidence and a slight wobble in his step, he approached Kokichi, who was sitting by himself a ways off from the music and the eyes of his peers.  
  
"K-kokichi. We need to talk."  
  
"Oh, Saihara! What, you gonna interrogate me or something? I'm all ears."  
  
Shuichi's face turned serious, and that grabbed the leader's attention. The detective still had a light flush about him, and he wasn't standing completely straight, but those eyes commanded his respect.  
  
"Kokichi. I don't get you. You do all these grand gestures for me, and say sweet things about me all the time. But I don't deserve that from you. I haven't done anything that would warrant that kind of behavior. One of the last things I said to you was that you were pathetic, and no one would ever want to be around you ever. But you still keep coming back. I don't even think I ever apologized for saying that! Why do you want anything to do with me?" Shuichi finished.  
  
He looked shocked at his own words for a second. Woah, that was way more than he intended to say to him, where the hell did that come from? Kokichi gave him an expressionless face as they stared at each other in silence and for a while Shuichi wondered if he'd ruined their friendship. But then he spoke up.  
  
"As you are aware, I'm an orphan. Well, at least I assume so, I have no idea where my parents are if there's a possibility of them being alive and I don't want to know. Growing up I had no one. Living in an orphanage was hell enough, but when the adults there can actually feed you but choose not to? That's even worse. We were taunted by food constantly, but they always locked it away behind a brown and black door. I picked up lock picking when I was 8, I didn't have a choice then. I was starving and so were the other kids, so we snuck in and stole all the food we could. The kids were so happy they actually had a meal for once, they praised me. And that same night, I got kicked out."  
  
Shuichi was wired now. Kokichi was... opening up??? KOKICHI OUMA WAS OPENING UP???  
  
"Living on the street was a blessing in disguise, however. I lived in a particularly warm area all year round, so I never froze at night. I decided to camp out near a school, which turned out to be what you know as hope's peak. Everyday, I broke in, stole food, showered, and snuck off into the night, leaving my insignia behind. Occassionally, I stole all the money in the vending machines and sent it back some of it to the orphanage. Kids around the area dubbed me as the 'Phantom Thief' and I guess It kinda stuck. Eventually, I got caught when a highschooler happened to be near the vending machines snuck up on me and pinned me down. I later found out the chick was the 2nd ultimate housekeeper, so don't ask me how they managed hold me down and carry me to the headmaster's office. The headmaster had apparently knew the whole time and was 'impressed' with my skills. He then showed me fan mail that some of the reserve course students who had no talent wrote to me, wanting to know who I was and follow in my footsteps. He told me I had become infamous throughout campus, and garnered a sizable following there without ever having shown my face, thus granting me the title of 'lil ultimate leader', until they dropped the lil' when I turned 13. I personally requested via letter to add supreme when I got to that point, because leader on it's own sounds boring, you know?"  
  
Shuichi slowly nodded, not sure where the shorter teen was going with this, so he took another drink. Kokichi continued.  
  
"You know the story from there, you've read my file, you saw flashback light. It was only half right though,I was never a remnant. I didn't even know who that Junk bitch was till they explained it to me after I woke up from getting crushed. But I do have a family, and they're all I really care about."  
  
The shorter boy then starts to blush. Shuichi's drunken mind focused hard, he only has one thought on his mind now: Where was he going with this. Where was he going with this. Where was he going with this.  
  
"Well, besides you of course, Shuichi. I'm telling you this because I trust you. And that's the highest honor I could give anyone. I trust those ten more than I trust myself. And I trust you too. You've shown me compassion in a game where it was a one way ticket to hell. You were never boring. You looked for me even when I pushed you away. Even now, you still humor me, and try your best to corner me by trying to find fault in my schemes, even though you could've claimed the bounty on my head ages ago. No one person has given me greater joy in life. Now, given the clues I've dropped for you detective, fill In the blank. I *blank* you."  
  
Shuichi's heart started to race. Did he like Kokichi? Sure, he thought Kokichi was cute, hilarious, had an adorable laugh, and was one of the few people he could talk to and connect with in terms of how shitty their parents were, but did he love him? He felt warmth coming off Kokichi's smile, the same warmth he got from Kaede, and that started to scare him. Ok, hypothetically speaking, if he DID love Kokichi like how he liked Kaede, he couldn't CHOOSE between them! They both made his life so much better, so much brighter, they gave him a reason to push foward. The thought of breaking one of their hearts was too much for him, he couldn't do it, he can't do it, h-  
  
Suddenly, he was in an embrace. Kokichi was embracing him. "You don't have to answer now. Whenever you're ready. Just, don't make me wait too long, ok? I wouldn't wanna DIE of anticipation, you know?" He let go, and walked off back to where the music was loudest. He heard the doorbell from inside, and entered the house through the basement door.  
  
Kaito finally found where Shuichi was last, and when he asked Kokichi, he laughed and said he was on the moon. Fucking liar. He's been stumbling for ages, and he JUST missed him? He tried to punch Kokichi for his stupid answer, but Kokichi quickly dodged in his drunken stupor and he fell flat on his ass. "Nishishi, isn't this a familiar sight?" He commented, as he extended his hand to help him up. Kaito took it reluctantly, and he couldn't help but groan in annoyance when he realized what Kokichi meant.  
  
\--------------  
9:30PM  
  
Shuichi stumbled to the door, and opened it slowly. When he saw who it was, he felt wide awake though.  
  
"Kirumi?!" What the hell? Why was the prime minister's daughter taking the time to visit him? There was an infinite amount of better things she could do with her time.  
  
"Ah, Shuichi, Happy birthday. It's good to see you again. I apologize I haven't been able to keep in touch, I've been very busy as of late. However, I have a free week starting today, and since today is your birthday, I decided it would be an optimal visiting day, seeing as everyone else is here" she explained to him. She wasn't wearing her usual dress, it was a much fancier one, but she was still wearing gloves. She was so pretty.  
  
"E-excuse me?" She said, a light blush adorned her face. Shit, had he said that out loud? He should probably take it back. Then the confidence from earlier came rushing back. Why should he? He hadn't said anything that wasn't true. She was pretty, very pretty. Everything about her was beautiful, and she felt like he was worth visiting. She didn't have to, but she did.  
  
"I said you're very pretty Kirumi. I'm not sure why you took the time to visit, but I'm thankful you came here. Honestly, I've found myself thinking of you on more than one occasion, but I know you have much more important things going on with you. I'm really glad you're here" he finished. He felt the familiar warmth. It was similar to the other times he's felt it tonight, identical even. Was it love he felt? Was that what it was? Or was it just a fleeting infatuation, equivalent to that of a school crush?  
  
"Shuichi... thank you. I'm flattered you think so highly of me, but please don't place me above anyone else here because of my status. I consider you all to equal to me, as I do all of the citizens of Japan. I live to serve after all. And for the record, I think you're very handsome yourself" she said, face reddening deeper with that last sentiment.  
  
She thought he was handsome? That was a very sobering thought for Shuichi, enough so that his rush of confidence vanished instantly. Did she like him? If that was the case, then that was another can of worms he wasn't sure he could handle. What did people see in him anyways? He wasn't accepting and kind like Kaede, or cunning and ruthless like Kokichi, or strong and reliable like the girl standing before him, and he sure wasn't all of them like his idol Kirigiri was. He wasn't really special, just lucky. Yeah, that should be his true title. Ultimate luckster, because god knows he wasn't worthy of ultimate detective. Kirumi must've sensed this, because she was on him in an instant.  
  
"Shuichi, I don't have any idea what's going on in your head, but please don't think low of yourself. You're an amazing detective, and a stellar person," she pulled away, and looked away sheepishly before finishing "I... I wouldn't have adored you so much otherwise" and with that, she briskly walked passed him into the back yard, trying to cover her clearly crimson face. Shuichi didn't know what to do. Apparently, people actually liked him? And thought he was amazing? Huh? He couldn't comprehend that. 3 amazing people, all like him as more than a friend. And he essentially left them all on the real life equivalent of "read".  
  
He took another drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gave Kokichi's backstory some tweaks, hopefully good ones. I also changed Kirumi's position, because If she was prime minister she probably couldn't have shown up at all. Hopefully it doesn't detract from the story.


	5. I'm happy you adore me, but we really need to sort this out.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi plays a game.

10:00PM:

Shuichi was at a loss. No matter what situation he thought of, he couldn't think of an outcome that wouldn't end with at least 1 of his dear friends heartbroken. He certainly could just let them all down gently and separately, but it would be a lie to do so. He refuses to lie anymore, he did enough of that already. He looked at the cards in his hand. 4 skips, each a different color. He looked towards Ryoma, who had came about 20 mins before, completely stone faced. Rantaro kept a good one as well, though Shuichi could see his eyes widen a bit at his hand. Miu had no poker face to speak of, grin spread from ear to ear. Kiibo didn't help her cause, smiling at her hand from his position behind her.

"Make your move Shuichi, but just so you know, I'm gonna win!" Kaito confidently bellowed out. He looked at his terrible poker face, which means he definitely has something up his sleeve. Shuichi hadn't been paying much attention, mind preoccupied with the dilemma presented before him, so he forgot why they were playing. The 22,000 yen pot staring back at him was a nice reminder.

"Skip Kaito, Skip Rantaro, Skip Ryoma, Skip Miu, Uno, Uno out" he stated, placing all the cards down in one swift motion. The other 4 players cried out in disappointment and rage.

"WHAT? WHY DIDN'T YOU USE THOSE EARLIER?"

"AH BULLSHIT, YOU FUCKING TWINK! DO-OVER!"

"Guess I still got a ways to go"

"Ah, there goes my 4,000 yen"

Laughter and applause rang from the audience, the cackling coming mainly from Kokichi pointing at Kaito and Iruma, and the cheers from Kaede certainly sweetened the victory. Maki had a visible smirk, and light clapping came from Tenko and Kirumi. Himiko, unsurprising to no one, lay asleep on Tenko's lap. Shuichi collected his winnings, and took another swig. At this point, despite his sobering thoughts, he was well and truly drunk. It was a miracle he didn't fumble during the game, let alone win. Shuichi shakily stood up, smile on his face, and put the cash in his pocket, leaving a devastated table behind. "I'm go- *hic*, gonna go inside, ok?" He stumbled towards the door, and to his honest surprise, he tripped.

The impact never came. He opened his eyes to see what had happened, but all he was met with was the ground floor. He was pulled back up by Maki. "I told you so" was all she said as she slung his arm over her soldier and walked back. Her arms were exceptionally toned, and he felt her abs on his side. His mind felt it was absolutely necessary to voice this information.

"M-Maki, you're so strong, and you have really nice abs too, did anyone ever tell you that?" He complimented. Maki knew he was drunk, so she could shrug it off, but then her worst nightmare occurred right then and there. "I know right! Everything about her is amazing!" Kaito agreed with Shuichi, validating his observations. Maki could not hide the blush on her face, shuffling faster towards the door. When inside, she sat her friend on the couch, and promptly walked back out. He was about to doze off, eyes closed, until he felt weight pile on the other side of the couch.

He opened his eyes, and saw Kaede staring back at him.

"Geez, you're a mess. But a cute mess. You really shouldn't have drank so much, but I guess it can't be helped now. I'll take care of you now, ok?" she said, genuine concern mixed with a playful tone and topped off with her signature smile. She leaned in closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder. He involuntarily shuddered, he wasn't sure if it was the alcohol or not, but her warmth seemed to have amplified. She didn't seem to notice. Her hand begun to trail up his thigh, stopping at his hand. She looked at him in the eyes, and he once again found himself getting lost in her sea of violet. She parted her lips, and begun to speak.

"Shuichi, there's something I need to get off my chest. Whenever I'm with you, I feel a strength I didn't know I had well up inside me. I feel like I can tell you anything, and I get this warm feeling from my chest when were close. Even now, I feel it. A Burning, pleasant, comforting warmth. And when were apart, it goes away. But whenever I think about you, it comes back, and my day is a little brighter, and I always do a little better than before. I don't think I want to live without it, without YOU. Shuichi, I lo-"

And just like out of a cheesy rom com, Kokichi bursts in with excellent timing. "Shuichi, it was really getting boring watching that idiot and that whore cry about losing their money, so I hope you don't mind me coming in. Oh, am I interrupting something?" he questioned, but his devious grin betrayed his innocent tone. He sat down on Shuichi's right, and mirrored Kaede's position, only he didn't quite reach Shuichi's shoulder and had to settle for his arm. "Gee Kayayday, you seem awfully close to our friend here, don't you know what personal space is? It's alright if you don't though, I can gladly teach you" the shorter teen said, pulling Shuichi closer to himself, causing Kaede's head to fall onto the detective's lap.

She shot up quickly, clearly flustered, but stood her ground. "Thanks for the demonstration Kokichi, but why don't you put what you say into PRACTICE" and with that last word yanked Shuichi away from Kokichi's grasp, leaving behind a clearly peeved supreme leader. Shuichi knew where this was going, so he tried to stand up quickly. Unfortunately, he forgot how drunk he was, so all he managed to do was  
lurch foward and fall onto the floor.

"Uuuugh," was all that he was able to vocalize. He was was hastily pulled up, a flurry of apologies and insults coming from both parties. He couldn't make out most of what they were saying, or the figure walking in after the back door opened, all he could think about was how much his face hurt.

\---------------------  
10:20PM

He opened his eyes slowly, realization settling in that he must've blacked out, and the possibility that he slept through the night was enough to completely jerk him awake from his spot on the couch. He knew he was resting on a lap, because pillows and couches don't have a lump in the middle, obviously. He looked around, and he saw Kaede and Kokichi giving him apologetic looks. Wait, if Kaede and Kokichi were over there, then who's...

He looked up to see Kirumi looking down on him, her face displayed a soft gaze laced with concern. At this point, he was just tired, so he buried his face into her lap and spoke from there.

"Mmmph,"

"Pardon?"

"Mm mmph,"

"I apologize, I don't understand what you're saying,"

"It's okay mom, I'm well versed in the ancient language of muffled. He's thanking you!"

"Mmhmm,"

"Ah, well, it's no problem at all Shuichi. I'm here to serve. Also, please refrain from calling me that Kokichi if you please, I'm not much older than you,"

"Sorry Mom!"

Kirumi sighed, the sheer amount of exasperation evident in her release of air. Shuichi lifted his head up, his curiosity peaked from his and Kaede's earlier exchange. "Kaede, what were you going to say earlier?" he questioned. Her face flared up a little, and she looked away sheepishly. "W-well, it's more of a private matter, I'd rather wait till we're alone, ok?" she answered. Shuichi wasn't an idiot, he had already pieced together what she was gonna say, but he had no idea how his response would've been. The other 2 times were left open ended, and it didn't require an immediate answer, but he couldn't have just walked away from her with the way she was setting it up. He sighed, and sat up.

"Everyone, I feel a discussion is necessary. Before you ask, you'll know in a little bit. Now, can you all please head over to my room? I need a drink of water," the request came out slowly, as to get his message across clearly. He wanted to speak normally, but with how weightless, tired, and warm he felt taking it slow was a necessity. Kirumi had already prepared a glass of water, handing it to him. He thanked her, and gulped the whole thing down in a short amount of time. "Okay Shuichi, if you say so," Kokichi complied, heading to his room. Wait, how did he know where his room was? He's never been- wait, forget that. That wasn't important.

Rantaro opened the door as Kaede and Kirumi headed into his room. Rantaro handed Shuichi his phone, and then it clicked in the Adventurer's head. "Shuichi, don't tell me you're THAT smooth, right? I kind of assumed that you and Kaede had a thing going on, but I didn't think it was an open relationship! Good on you bud, being so open minded," he said with a smile, patting him on the back. Shuichi didn't know what he meant, but then he realized what the situation looked like. "Wha- Rantaro! It's not like that, I promise. It's just something important I need to speak to them about. Nothing of what you're implying is going to happen tonight, ok?" he defended, eliciting a chuckle from his friend and a groan from himself. He walked to his room, game plan in mind. When he was positive he was set, he opened the door.

Little did he know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is endgame, so it'll be extra long.


	6. If there was any time to say what I needed to, now would be it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi confronts the situation.

10:30PM  
  
Shuichi softly exhaled. He looked at his 3 friends sitting on his bed. Each one of them he shared a deep history with, each one of them near and dear to his heart.  
  
On the right, Kokichi, the boy who tested him again and again, enraging and confounding him to no end. He has been chasing him down this entire time, the leader slipping from his grasp at the most crucial moments. He's loud, obnoxious, intelligent, sly, cunning, charming, smooth, and is the bravest person he knew. He never once cared about what others thought of him, for better or worse, as he lived life how he wanted to, never conforming or showing his true hand. He always had a backup, and he was a master at picking his battles. Even if he got cornered, he let his true weapon shine, that being his silver tongue and excellent perception, and always had the last laugh. His sacrifice was a necessary push, he learned later, and he apologized profusely for his words. Shuichi still hasn't forgiven himself.  
  
Kokichi, in his own way, made Shuichi a better detective than he would've been otherwise.  
  
On the left, Kirumi, a girl who was always there when he needed her. She was the embodiment of dedication, each move she made carried an air of elegance, and she radiated purpose. Even the most trivial of task that were given to her, she never put less than 100% of effort, and it truly showed. She has the livelihood of hundreds of thousands of people, but you wouldn't know that unless she told you. She's constantly working hard, but it never shows. Somehow, with the weight and pressure of an entire nation on her shoulders, she never falters once. Shuichi was having a crisis over basically nothing, the fact that she is so composed is a true mystery not even the best detectives could solve. She was a shining example of how to be selfless.  
  
Kirumi had taught him the true value of placing others before himself.  
  
And in the middle sat Kaede. She was the kindest soul Shuichi had ever come across. She was impulsive at times, and she wasn't perfect, but she tried her best to be the greatest version of her she could. She was the one who gave Shuichi purpose when he needed It most. It was her wish that spurred him foward, and her memory that reminded him while he was fighting to keep the momentum going. So, so many times he wanted to cave. He never got used to the bodies, no matter how many were piled on. Each time he condemned someone to death, his heart felt a little heavier, and each time he learned of the reasoning behind the bodies he felt a little more hopeless. After Kaito and Kokichi had died, he had developed some rather dark thoughts. Outside was hell. Everyone who had pushed him farther, brutally murdered. Everyone who believed in him had all perished. What was the point in continuing? There were only 5 of them left, and if the pattern continued, there would only be 2. No one else deserved to die. If he were to die, it would be a service, really. He'd be giving someone else a chance to live.  
  
But Kaede's memory reared it's head every time.  
  
The thought of her hand on his, grasping it. Her warm smile she gave him. Her words still echoed through his mind, a permanent mark in his memory.  
  
"I believe in you, so you definitely believe in yourself!"  
  
And he said he'd try.  
  
So, he steeled himself, and pushed on. It was worth it in the end. They didn't play by the rules, they carved their own path, and chose their own ending. And they had won. They survived. And whatever happened after that, they'd face it together.  
  
And then they woke up.  
  
And he saw her face, the one he thought he'd never see again. She was crying, but he could tell they weren't born from sorrow. Rather, from relief. She held him tight, and for that first night back she didn't let him go.  
  
For the next month, she never left his side. It took him a while to rehabilitate himself, and she hadn't fully recovered either, but they helped each other. Everyone had congratulated him then, praising him for winning. But they were empty smiles. Team Danganronpa headquarters were full of them. Empty smiles from broken people, people who long abandoned their humanity. But he payed them no heed. If he ever wanted a genuine smile, all he had to do was look to his right.  
  
Kaede had given him a reason to keep going.  
  
And now here he stood. 3 people who changed his life, all waiting expectantly.  
  
It suddenly became very, very difficult to breathe.  
  
He did walk in here knowing what he was gonna say, but the thought was long gone now.  
  
In it's place came forth a tsunami of anxiety.  
  
But for once, he didn't show it. He wasn't trembling, or tapping his foot. In that moment, he was completely still. Kokichi began to speak.  
  
"Shuichi, why did yo-"  
  
"What do you see in me?"  
  
The leader went quiet. He looked at Shuichi, then at who the question was directed to. Kaede suddenly broke from her trance.  
  
"H-huh?"  
  
"I know what Kokichi sees in me. I know what Kirumi sees in me. But I don't get you Kaede. Why do you support me? I didn't even keep your wish. You told me I gave you strength, but I fail to see how, if I'm being honest," He stated. It wasn't an opinion. He didn't keep her wish, and she knew that. She saw him the whole time. The one thing she asked for, and he couldn't do it.  
  
She was silent for a moment. Then she spoke up herself.  
  
"Do I need a reason too? I... I really like you Shuichi. At first, I thought you were kind of a coward. You never looked anyone in the eye, hiding behind your hat, and you always spoke under your breath. But then I learned why you did that. And once I understood, I realized that all you really needed was a little push. I didn't get to see it personally, but after I died, I saw the real you. You were brave. You spent time with everyone, even with some... difficult people to deal with. You cared about everyone, even if some of them didn't really care about you. And you tried your hardest. You were a good person, and I wanted to be around you. When Shirogane said that we were all fabricated, that everything was for nothing, and we were all lies, I wouldn't have preserved. If I were in your position, I would have folded, and I wouldn't have kept going. I'm not that strong. But you showed something beyond strength, and you stood your ground. That's when I realized, you were the person I've always strived to be. And, if I didn't love you before, then I did then. The time we spent afterwards only solidified my feelings. I truly love you Shuichi, from the bottom of my heart," she finished, a deep crimson on her cheeks.  
  
Shuichi's heart soared. She really did like him? He knew why now, but it still felt like a dream.  
  
"That's real cute Kayayday, but I love him way more than you do!" Kokichi exclaimed, as he puffed his chest out with pride. Shuichi couldn't stifle his chuckle at the exaggerated display, and pretty soon it turned into a fit of laughter.  
  
His 3 friends were stunned into silence. Not once, in all their time of knowing him, did he ever laugh like that. It was a glorious sound. It was... cute. Too cute. None of them could handle it. Wait, was that a snort?!  
  
Kirumi buried her face in her hands. Kaede buried her face in her pillow. But Kokichi was beaming. He tapped Kaede on the shoulder, and then Kirumi. He had a wicked grin, and they knew the reason. This was his victory. No one on earth besides him had made Shuichi Saihara laugh till he snorted. Kaede made no effort to hide her disdain for the smaller teen, and neither did Kirumi, to his surprise.  
  
When Shuichi recovered, he felt at peace. But he wasn't sure how long that would last, so he decided to say his piece.  
  
"I really can't be in a relationship with any of you" he said.  
  
The looks on their faces crushed his soul. He had never seen any of them so defeated. So, he continued.  
  
"T-the reason being, you've all done so much for me, and to chose between you wouldn't be fair. I love you all too much, as mushy as that sounds," he scratched the back of his head, instead of going for the brim of the hat that hasn't been there in over a year.  
  
"That isn't fair, Shuichi! I want you waaaaay too much!" Kokichi grabbed his arm and pulled him onto the bed, and got on top of his lap.  
  
Shuichi's head was racing a mile a minute now, Kokichi was on top of him. He couldn't even think anymore, just stared dumbfounded into his devious grin and his shining eyes.  
  
"Hold on, I need to make sure this is perfect!" And upon saying that, pulled out some mouth spray. He turned his head away, and sprayed into his mouth. He gagged a little, it tasted awful, but he had to make sure he didn't have any lingering taste from all the things he ate and drank.  
  
"Alright, I'm Ready!" And he turned around to see a sea of blonde.  
  
Kaede had gone in for the kiss while he was turned away. His very first one.  
  
Any rational thought Shuichi had was gone in an instant. Her soft lips were against his, and he was entranced. Her tounge danced with him, to a unsung melody, and despite never doing this before, they were in sync. When she pulled away, all he could focus on was her, a trail of saliva and their rapidly beating hearts the only proof anything ever happened. He gave her a pleading look, one that told her he missed her as soon as she left, and she was happy to oblige. She dove in for another one, only to me met with a pale hand.  
  
"Not so fast humming bird, I haven't had any nectar yet," and shoved her out of the way. Kokichi dove in himself, and begun his own dance. Shuichi was much more aware now, the bitter taste from the mouth spray combined with Kokichi's surprisingly sweet lips were a strange contrast to be sure, but it was a welcome one. Unlike Kaede, his tounge expertly maneuvered around his, pushing him exactly where he wanted to go, and hit all the right notes. Much like when Kaede pulled away, Shuichi missed the warmth his mouth brought, and this time he tried going for another one. Kokichi extended his index finger to his lips, and stopped his advancement.  
  
"As much as I'd absolutely love to go again, I'm not selfish. Unlike Piano freak over there, I remember that there's a certain someone who's been awfully patient this whole time!" Kokichi looked at Kirumi, who was fidgeting in her seat. Shuichi had never seen her so anxious before.  
  
"Ah, thank you Kokichi. Shuichi, If I may, I would like to k-kiss you too," she looked away as she said this, too flustered to sit still. Shuichi sat up, and went closer to her. He grabbed her chin, and softly pulled her face to face his.  
  
"Is that really what you want?" he questioned. He didn't know what compelled him to say that, but it felt right.  
  
"P-please," was all she said in response. Her eyes, her body, it all was pleading with him to take her. He'd never seen her in such a state, it was almost jarring. But, for some reason, he felt himself grow hot. And without another word, their lips met.  
  
It wasn't like Kaede's, nor Kokichi's. He was in control now, weaving around her tounge in a waltz he never practiced. This kiss was alot longer than the others, and after they pulled away, he was burning. Without thinking, he went in for another one, this time unconsciously groping some areas he wasn't sure he should be. She moaned into the kiss, and he took that as a ok.  
  
After they parted, he begun unbuttoning his shirt, and let it drop to the side of his bed. Kirumi started undoing her dress as well, which raised a flag for Kokichi.  
  
"Woah woah woah, slow down! Don't forget there's 2 other people you know. Geez, if I knew Mom was gonna go that hard, I would've gotten a head start," and in one swift motion he took off his uniform and scarf.  
  
Kaede, not missing a beat, took off her sweater and her shirt. She was a little embarrassed that not just Shuichi was going to see her like this, but that wasn't enough to deter her. At this point, they were all shirtless, save for Kaede and Kirumi's tops.  
  
"You look really nice," Shuichi said to no one in particular. They all took it as a compliment, and moved in closer.  
  
\---------------  
  
11:30AM  
  
Shuichi was beet red. Now it all made sense. But that meant he... what he woke up to was exactly what he thought it was. Rantaro gave him a knowing smile.  
  
"Ah, you remember?"  
  
"Y-yeah."  
  
"Well, I won't pry for details, but just so you know, you were pretty loud."  
  
"Did anyone else ah... overhear?"  
  
"Besides the whole neighborhood?"  
  
"REALLY?!"  
  
"No no, I'm joking with you. Just me, to my knowledge."  
  
Shuichi sighed, relieved by his words. He took another drink of water. Out of all his birthdays, he'll definitely keep this one in mind till he grew old and gray.  



End file.
